<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wings on the Wall by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679758">Wings on the Wall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61'>Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Wings, Gen, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Pain, Prompt Fic, Season/Series 12, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, probably set somewhere in season 12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is captured by Ketch, and the man is darkly mesmerized with his wings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wings on the Wall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr by @whump-galaxy:</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Magnificent wings. They'd look perfect on my wall."</strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ketch circled Castiel, angel blade drawing along his bare skin, making his gut tighten with fear. Somehow he’d gotten the better of Castiel, some British Men of Letters magic or technology, and now Castiel was chained up in a dungeon. And of all, things, his wings were showing through into this dimension. He bristled as Ketch ran his free hand through his soft, tawny feathers. The angel blade was right against the shoulder joint, pressing hard, nearly slicing. Cas tried pulling away, but the chains held fast.</p>
<p>“Magnificent wings,” Ketch breathed out, voice deep, excitement in his veins. “They’d look perfect on my wall.”</p>
<p>Cas screeched, and tried kicking out at him. His aim was poor.</p>
<p>Ketch slashed.</p>
<p>Castiel screamed, and his wings continued to be cut into, blood dripping to the floor. Ketch hummed to himself, seemingly at peace. And maybe he was. After all, Castiel’s wings were going to end up on his wall.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>